The Aftermath
by NovaAce
Summary: Contains Spoilers To the End of Season 3, read at your own risk. After Spyro has left the Skylands in search for his family with Master Eon, the Skylanders need to resolve a few loose ends.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: May contain SPOILERS for the ending of season 3, read at you own risk.

It had been awhile, and the Skylanders haven't been able to find Spyro. They assumed they were somewhere around, knowing he possibly wrote "Skylanders Forever" in the sky. Cynder looked above, while Erupter and Stealth Elf looked below. Jet Vac and Pop Fizz would search Master Eon's Study, well, now Kassandra's Study, ever since the incident back at the location of the Core of Light. His friends slowly grew weary of his disappearance, and feared the worst. Sooner or Later, the Skylanders gathered up at their home, with Cynder, who tagged along Jet Vac and Pop Fizz after meeting them. Once together, all breathed a sigh of disappointment, no one finding the Dragon.

"Where could be have gone," asked Stealth Elf. She grown increasingly desperate to see her friend, it's already been two hours. "Erupter, did you make sure to check Spyro's room for notes or anything," asked Stealth Elf.

"Was I supposed to?" Erupter thought to himself, "no."

Immediately, the other Skylanders glared at Erupter. "Ugh, let's go look." Jet Vac led the team to Spyro's room. Jet Vac without hesitation, opened the door, walking inside, followed by the other Skylanders. Cynder hesitantly stayed behind, "what's that smell," she asked. The others had no clue what she was talking about, with her sense of smell being greater than theirs. Cynder sighed, plugging up her nose, walking in after the four.

Stealth Elf immediately found a note on Spyro's bed. Using her teleportation, she grabbed the note, reading it aloud for the others, "Sorry I had to leave, without telling any of you, but I left to find my family. This will take a long time, but I promise I'll be back, until then, make sure Pop Fizz doesn't eat any of my Dragon Lickers! And don't go into my room again after reading this, I don't want you guys snooping around in there!" Stealth Elf stopped.

"So… What does that mean now," asked Pop Fizz, looking confused as always.

"It means we're down a member until he gets back," replied Jet Vac, with a sigh.

"Well, I hope he finds his family, but that puts us at a lost, I mean, sure, Kaos is in Crackerjack Prison, but the Doom Raiders could still be out there, and some dangerous criminals, we still need to stay on guard," stated Stealth Elf, to which the Skylanders nodded. "But we'll need someone who can fill in for Spyro. Maybe another Dragon? One with an ego, like our pal," Stealth jokes.

"Like that cadet… Flashwing," replied Eruptor.

"Hmm… Well she is a Dragon, but she's just a cadet. I don't know if she's ready for a responsibility like this… If only…"

"Hey, what's this do," asked Cynder, pulling on a lever next to Spyro's bed. A sensor came up, it was designed similarly to the sensors Eon had scattered around his study. The other Skylanders gasped, while Cynder replied with; "cool!"

"Since when was this here," asked Jet Vac. Usually when I'm in here, I've never spotted this lever. This must be new…"

"What's the sensor for anyways," asked Erupter.

Cynder looked at the sensor carefully, "looks like it needs some Dragon DNA…"

"How in the Skylands would you know that Cynder?" Jet Vac glared at the dragon.

"It says it on the back. Dragon DNA Required," Cynder smiled.

"Oh," Jet Vac hastily replied.

"Wait, Cynder, why don't you try putting your paw? Hand? Claws, on the sensor," Pop Fizz replied.

"Uhh, I dunno, who knows what's going to open when I get my claws on it? Spyro could be holding someone captive in some sort of cage, or maybe Spyro has a secret dungeon where he enslaves other people, or maybe it opens up to a secret SNACK FRIDGE!"

The Skylanders looked to her, puzzled.

"Hmm, fair enough," Cynder placed her hand on the sensor, where it then scanned it.

"Welcome, Girlfriend," the Machine retracted into the ground, before Spyro's bed slowly descended. "Whoa, why is his bed going down," asked Cynder. The others gasped, quickly jumping onto the Dragon's bed. "Wait, why'd the machine call you girlfriend," Pop Fizz asked the very obvious question. "Uhhhhhhh…" Cynder was at a loss of words.

"Maybe Stealth Elf made the machine, she calls her friends girlfriends sometimes," suggested Erupter.

"I do?" Stealth Elf pondered for a bit, "Huh, guess you're right Erupter, I do that often, don't I. Oh, but I didn't make the machine," she replied.

"Oh well, guess we'll never know," Jet Vac replied, before turning to a frozen Cynder. "Cynder, are you alright?"

"Y-Yep, perfectly a-o-k!"

"Wow, she must be perfectly fine then," Pop Fizz replied.

"Good observation, Pop." Jet Vac smiled, turning away. Cynder only blushed lightly.

Soon enough, the bed would stop descending, showing them a small cave.

"Hmm, where are we," asked Stealth Elf.

"Where's the light switch in this place," Erupter asked, before falling over on nothing.

"Found it," Pop Fizz replied, flicking a light switch on the cave walls, before slowly the lights dimmed on, revealing the Skylanders to a surprising discovery. They were met with a cage, soundproof from the looks of it, and inside was-

"DARK SPYRO," shouted the four Skylanders, while Cynder was left in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark version of their beloved Spyro glared at them though the soundproof cage. Stealth Elf grabbed her daggers, Jet Vac grabbed his launcher, and Pop Fizz grabbed his arsenal of potions.

"I thought he was gone after Spyro defeated him," exclaimed Eruptor.

"Yeah, that's weird. We didn't see him afterwards, who knows what could've happened to him," replied Jet Vac, putting down his blaster.

"What's a Dark Spyro," asked Cynder.

"It's a long story," replied Stealth Elf. Stealth Elf sighed, putting away her daggers. He looks harmless for now, but trust me, he proves difficult. Walking up to the cage, Dark Spyro snarled, sitting back in his cage. "What are you doing here," asked Stealth Elf.

Dark Spyro's mouth moved, but nothing came out.

"Are you mimicking me?! Oh that's it, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-"

"Elf, relax! The cage is soundproof. We can't hear him, but he can hear us," Jet Vac explained. Walking to the cage, he found a switch on it's front. "I wonder what this does," asked Jet Vac, flipping the switch. With that, the cage came down, and Spyro was free. "Whoops…"

"You fools," exclaimed the Dark Clone, spreading his wings and flying at Jet Vac with his claws.

"HEY!" Cynder bashed Spyro's side, knocking him back. "What's your deal, did you not get a proper breakfast?"

"What?! NO! Well… yes, but I don't like being trapped in this dumb basement! It's dark, cold, and there's no one to talk to! I may be evil, but I still would like some company," shouted Spyro. His horns charged up, and an electrical beam fired at Cynder. Cynder countered with electricity of her own. "The great Cynder, daughter of the evil Malefor, reduced to rubble by the great Skylanders, how unfortunate!"

"What did you say, punk?!" Cynder charged at Spyro, which Spyro evaded, only to be stopped in his tracks by the rest of the Skylanders, where as Cynder counter-attacked, grabbing Spyro's tail, and yanking him back, where he fell on the ground. And before he could get back up, everyone's weapon's were pointed to his face. "Rats," growled Spyro. Cynder flew over and sat on Spyro. "The nerve," she hissed.

Spyro growled, "get off of me!"

"Well explain to us what you're doing here," Stealth Elf put her weapon away.

"Look, after my battle with that egotistical brat, I woke up here. Apparently, the brat boy, and Eon had locked me down here after finding I crash landed on some island. Now, you should let me go before Strykor comes and takes you all out!"

"Uhm, Strykor was defeated," Pop Fizz replied.

"HA, quit pulling my strings gremlin. There's no way he could've lost to you fools," Dark Spyro snarled. "And someone get the dragon off of me!"

"Uhm, yeah, we defeated Strykor. He's long gone, pal," Erupter finished.

"What?! That's impossible! HOW?!"

"Master Eon and Kassandra banished him again," Jet Vac sighed.

"But, then-"

"That means you have no one to fight for," Stealth Elf replied.

"Hmm… You're wrong, I've still got one last thing on my mind: defeating the BRAT," exclaimed Dark Spyro. "Where is he?!"

"Tough luck pal, he's gone, he went to go find the origins of his family," Erupter sighed.

"Dang… I guess that means I'll have to wait until his butt gets back… Welp, no point in staying down here," Dark Spyro groaned. He attempted to get up, but was unable, Cynder remained utop of him. "Seriously, get off of me!"

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave, who knows what you could do out there." Jet Vac aimed his weapon back at Dark Spyro.

"Don't worry guys, I've got just the thing," said Pop Fizz. He grabbed a potion out of his arsenal, then grabbed a spiked collar, and a black bandanna. "What suits an Evil person more, Spikes, or Bandanna?"

"Go for the Bandanna, Spikes are overdoing it," Cynder replied.

"Says the girl wearing a spiked collar," Dark Spyro retorted.

"I'm a girl, a Spiked Collar on any female makes them edgy, not overly evil," Cynder smirked.

"Wow Cynder, you really know your fashion," Erupter smiled.

"You need to pick up some tricks when you're stuck in the underworld," Cynder smiled.

"Touche, but I still want the spikes!"

"Spikes it is," Pop Fizz said hastily. He poured the potion over the collar, coating it in the liquid, before handing it to Stealth Elf, "put this on him."

"Oh, OK?" Stealth Elf teleported to Dark Spyro's side, able to place the collar around his neck before he snapped at her. "Done!"

"Alright, now I need a volunteer," exclaimed Pop Fizz. To no surprise, no one volunteered. "Cynder, glad you volunteered!"

"What? But I didn't-"

"Drink this," Pop Fizz handed Cynder a potion. Cynder groaned, "do I have to drink this?"

"Yes," Pop Fizz said in a threatening voice, shocking the others, even Dark Spyro. Pop Fizz looked around, before shrugging, "what?"

"Uhhh, OK…" Cynder sighed, before taking a small sip of the potion, "ooh, root beer!" It didn't take her long afterwards to finish the potion. "So, what did it do?"

"You'll have to get off of Spyro first."

"Aww, fine," Cynder sighed. She flew off of Spyro, landing next to Stealth Elf.

"Why do you like sitting on him," asked Stealth Elf.

"I don't like it, but he's warm, I'll tell you that, it's like sitting next to a fireplace," Cynder jokes.

"I don't think I'm comfortable being around her," Dark Spyro groaned. He attempted to fly away, before be snagged by his collar. An electrical beam formed from the collar and linked to Cynder's body. "What the heck?!"

"Well Spyro, I gave you both a magnet potion. Meaning you two aren't able to step 10 feet away from each other! It also dampens his powers. If he tries to attack the holder, Cynder, then he'll be given an electric shock!"

The Skylanders, amazed, clapped, "well done Pop, that was a brilliant idea!"

"I know, I'm just full of them," Pop Fizz smiled. "...what were we talking about again?"

"Don't worry about it," Stealth Elf sighed.

Cynder gasped, "you mean he's stuck to me?! For how long?!"

"Yeah! I can't be seen with Cynder all buddy buddy," Dark Spyro growled.

"Until I give you the cure, if I had the material anyways," Pop Fizz smiled.

"Well, we'll help find the material, but can you find a way to fuze Dark Spyro and Spyro once more?"

"Fuze?! Nonononono, I'd rather be with the Purple Punk," Spyro backed away.

"Well, I do, but I'll need to use Creme Soda, and he'll spit that out, and I'll need Spyro here anyways, so until then, we'll just have to wait!"

Cynder groaned, "Spyro better get back soon, or I'm having my dad kill this one," Cynder muttered. Dark Spyro groaned, "agreed."

"Well, let's get back up top, we'll decide what to do with him up there."

"First, I want food, you guys have any raw mutton," asked Dark Spyro. "This is going to be a long day," Cynder whined.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Yeah, just to be clear, the whole Cynder and Spyro attached by a magic chain thing is a reference to the early Spyro Games, when it was a series.**_

* * *

The Skylanders, having exited the basement, and Spyro's Room, waited in the Kitchen for Erupter to bake breakfast for the rest. Cynder and Dark Spyro were still bound, while the others discussed with each other.

"So, let me get this straight, after my dad defeated Spyro, Kaos captured Spyro, and from there sucked the light out of you, and created… 'you'," asked Cynder.

"And afterwards, we were separated when I was force fed the elixir. But enough talk, I'm starving," grunted Spyro. He impatiently flailed his tail around, violently, it came multiple times close to hitting Pop Fizz, the Gremlin dodging each swing. Jet Vac had to pull everyone out of his range, and Cynder used her own tail to block his flailing tail, showcasing a little tail-wrestling.

Erupter was able to cook up some pancakes before everything got too out of hand, sliding a plate over to Dark Spyro. "Eat up, you've got a long day ahead of you, pal."

"Are they burned like I asked them," retorted Dark Spyro.

"Yes, your majesty," grunted Erupter. "Sheesh, is it just me, or does this make you feel a bit more like Glumshanks?" The other Skylanders nodded in agreement, and watched as Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro chowed down on the burnt pancakes, and Cynder watched, feeling as if she would puke if she was to watch more. Dark Spyro quickly finished and left a bite mark in the plate itself. "Mmm, maybe if you burnt your Pea Soup, it would taste better too," said Dark Spyro, cockily.

Erupter grumbled, close to blowing his magma. "Sure thing, 'pal'."

Stealth Elf sighed. "Anyways, let's get one thing sorted out here, which is… sorta bad news. Pop Fizz can't create a potion to reverse the effects of the magnet potion. So Cynder, until we get the materials, you're stuck chained to him. But we're not gonna have you sleep down in that cave with him, but you'll both be sleeping together in Spyro's Room."

"Maybe I should've stayed down in the underworld with Dad, at least he isn't as, how do you say, noisy and irritable," growled Cynder.

"What did you say about me," growled Dark Spyro back. Soon enough, they were both growling at each other, before Dark Spyro attempted to breathe fire at Cynder, which failed, which led Cynder to using her Electricity, which also failed. "Wait a minute, my powers were stripped away from me too," asked Cynder.

"Yeah, I thought ahead, and realised, you'd both probably kill each other with your powers. So neither of you have them." Pop Fizz took a drink out of his smoothie. "You may not make good Pea Soup Erupter, but this smoothie takes the smoothie! Smoothie is the right word, right?"

"Well, I guess that means…" Cynder gave Spyro a quick and firm slap across his face. "There, that'll do me for some bit."

"I'd slap you back if my moral compass wasn't a roulette wheel," groaned Dark Spyro.

"That, or you wouldn't hit a girl," Cynder smirked, mockingly.

"Shut up, if I had my powers, I'd burn you to a crisp!"

"Sure thing grumpy face," Cynder taunted him once more. Spyro groaned, getting up, and beginning to walk off, before being yanked back by Cynder, holding the counter, to keep herself from being pulled off anywhere. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you, but I guess that's not happening anytime soon," Dark Spyro sighed.

"Sorry, but we can't really trust you, after you attacked us back in the basement. And well, at least you aren't tied up to Pop Fizz," Jet Vac replied.

"Well, then I'm going to bed, so you're taking me back to the purple brat's room, unless you want to carry around dead weight all day," Dark Spyro growled.

"I _really_ regret coming back here now," Cynder flew up. "Fine, let's go, grouch." Dark Spyro mimicked her tone, following Cynder back to Spyro's room.

"Do you think they'll be fine," asked Stealth Elf. "Definitely not," replied Erupter. "Well, we should use Kaos being in Crackerjack Prison as time to get the resources to undo the magic spell." To this, the other Skylanders nodded. "Only after we get some relaxation time," Stealth Elf smiled, to which the others cheered, and rushed out.

"So, you're going to sleep, right," asked Cynder, sitting down on Spyro's bed.

"Nope, just needed an excuse to get away from the others," replied Dark Spyro, jumping onto Spyro's bed.

"Of course," Cynder sighed, before pushing Dark Spyro off of Spyro's bed, and laying down. Dark Spyro smirked, jumping back onto the bed, which resulted in Cynder pushing him off once again, and the cycle repeating multiple times over before Cynder gave up, ignoring the black dragon. Sadly, Dark Spyro continued to mess with Cynder. He repeatedly bopped her snout, and messed around with her tail, to the point where Cynder couldn't fall asleep peacefully. "What do you want from me," she whined.

"C'mon, you can't blame me! I'm bored," replied Dark Spyro.

"But why are you messing with me," she groaned, pulling a pillow over her face.

"Cause this situation is giving me some real dejavu, I don't know. And cause you're the only one here."

"Just go to sleep then," she growled.

"On the bed?"

"Sure."

"With you?"

"I guess."

"Are you serious?"

"Should I not be?"

Dark Spyro thought to himself a bit, "well, you got me." He plopped down, beside Cynder, closing his eyes.

"Did you have to fall asleep so close," she grumbled.

"Do you want me to stop messing with you," asked Dark Spyro.

"Nevermind," she sighed, before closing her eyes once more, and dozing off. She hoped that for one night, she could get some peace and quiet before the next day.


	4. For Darky

_**AN: Sorry, it's been a bit, I do hope to make this series about 1,000 words per chapter.**_

* * *

Cynder yawned, just a whole day had gone by since she's been attached to the Devil's reincarnation. She groaned a sigh of disbelief, awaking from Spyro's bed. She was forced to stay in Spyro's bed until Spyro had gotten back. She groaned, waking up, she felt relatively warm. She wiped her eyes, before realising she was staying at Spyro's room. "Ngh, right…" She let out a final yawn, before attempting to get up, but was unable to. "Huh?" She looked up before spotting Dark Spyro atop of her. She then realised the position they were in before flushing furiously. "AHHHHHHH," she screamed, releasing massives amounts of electricity. She had woken up everyone in the home, Pop Fizz bounced off the walls, Erupter spewed out magma out of reflex, and Jet-Vac had laid an egg.

Stealth Elf rushed into Spyro's room, busting down the door, "what's wrong?!" She gasped, watching an flustered Cynder and an electrocuted shell of Dark Spyro, who looked as if he died inside, he was fine though.

"Don't be such a grouch," growled Dark Spyro, shaking off the static coming off his body. I manipulate electricity too dumba-"

"Hey! Watch your mouth," Stealth Elf stopped him from speaking a rather rude word.

"Don't ever do that," she hissed at Dark Spyro.

"Do what," Dark Spyro smirked, walking over, and nuzzling into Cynder, who retorted with stabbing him with her tail, while blushing furiously.

Stealth Elf smiled, "awww."

At this point the rest of the the Skylanders had gotten to Spyro's room to see Cynder sitting on top of Dark Spyro, immobilising him. To this, like Stealth Elf, the three males also smiled, "awwww!"

"I hate this already," Cynder groaned. Dark Spyro laughed while underneath her, which resulted in yet another smack of her tail to his head.

"You two are like an old married couple, who then got divorced, and then each of you take custody of your child every week, until you to get back together because you hate seeing your kid sad they can't have you both at the same time," Pop Fizz said, almost nonchalantly, resulting in glares from everyone in confusion. "Oops, sorry, I'm just really caught up in this roleplay," Pop Fizz pulled out his phone, before putting it back in his bag. "But I still stand by my point!"

"No, we're not married, we're not getting a kid, we're not getting a divorce either!"

"Well you can't get a divorce unless you're married. Should I be the planner," Pop Fizz gave off his usual smile.

"NO!" Cynder flew off of Dark Spyro and past the team, Dark Spyro being dragged along. Cynder was obviously annoyed, but Dark Spyro took immense pleasure in teasing the female dragon.

The others followed them, before watching as Cynder entered the bathroom, and locked the door, keeping everyone out, including Dark Spyro. "I need some alone time," she stated, although she could hardly step a few feet away from the door without being yanked back due to Dark Spyro on the other side of the door. Dark Spyro snarled, sitting next to the door. The Skylanders frowned.

"Wait, we have a bathroom," asked Erupter. "I know, right," Pop Fizz followed up on Erupter's previous statement.

"Well, I guess I'll come back for you later Cynder, I'm gonna do some training," Stealth Elf replied, before walking off. Likewise, Jet-Vac, Erupter, and Pop Fizz all disbanded, to do their own things presumably.

Much to Dark Spyro's dismay, he was stuck on the other side of the door. He couldn't go anywhere with Cynder on the other side. "C'mon Cynder, don't leave me out here by myself, this is boring," replied Dark Spyro, with a groan.

"Maybe if you hadn't acted like that, it wouldn't have come to this!" Cynder sat on the other side of the door, back towards it. "Besides, I need some me time, seeing as how we're attached," she groaned.

"Well excuse me, it's not my fault, it's that crazy blue gremlin's fault," Dark Spyro growled.

"Pop Fizz!"

"Pop Fizz," Dark Spyro rolled his eyes before turning to the door. "Can I come in now? It's boring out here by myself," he stated, laying down.

"No way, pervert," she hissed. "I've got to blow off some steam anyways," Cynder groaned.

"Are you going to take a bath? C'mon Cyndy, don't you want to take one with-"

"NO! Shut up," Cynder shouted. Soon enough, the sound of water pouring out of a faucet could be heard. "And don't call me Cyndy either, it's Cynder!"

"Oh c'mon, can I keep calling you that? I'll let you call me a nickname," Dark Spyro smirked, tail wagging innocently, which Cynder couldn't see herself.

"Fine, I'll call you Darky, it's easier then saying Dark Spyro all the time," she huffed. She spoke a bit louder to compensate for the water pouring out of the faucet.

"It's not what I would do for, maybe Oryps, Spyro backwards? Nah, that's a dumb name. Ooh, maybe Flame, or Ember? Nah, those sound girly, so I guess we can go for Darky," Dark Spyro smirked.

"Thanks I guess?" Cynder shook her head, before sighing. "If I head out you promise not to be a jerk, flirt, or any of that dumb shenanigans that you always do? "

"If that's what it takes," Dark Spyro smirked, but of course, he held his claws behind his back.

Cynder grumbled, before opening the door. She wasn't wet, which concluded she never stepped into the shower, it was just turned on.

"You're looking beautiful today love," Dark Spyro winked, which caused Cynder to immediately slam the door in his face.

"DARKY," she shouted, blushing behind the door.

"It was fun though," Dark Spyro laughed.

The two remained behind closed doors for hours on end, until Stealth Elf came back for Cynder later, separating the two, and taking them to the Academy.


End file.
